<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Hearts Thrown Together by myglassesaredirty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215943">Two Hearts Thrown Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myglassesaredirty/pseuds/myglassesaredirty'>myglassesaredirty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Austin &amp; Ally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Future Fic, Language, Mild Language, OF MY LIFE, Universe Alteration, actually just let them say damn and ass and hell and maybe shit, and their middle names currently suck, anyways this is unfinished but i'm bored and holy crap this is the first time, but they need to curse because i cannot control myself, i get it was played for laughs but i am a firm believer in good middle names, i have three more days to finish the series and anything else on disney+ so like, i might have gotten some of this wrong, i've written anything in months, let disney characters say fuck, like literally. i mean anything, look i'm changing their middle names, oh we love depression induced writer's block, probably some self projection somewhere in here, still haven't finished the series but i have had the binge watching session, written in quarantine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myglassesaredirty/pseuds/myglassesaredirty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years ago, they became strangers. Four years ago, Austin lost everything, lost the one girl he ever loved.</p><p>But they're here together now, and they have the rest of their lives with each other.</p><p>At least, he hopes they will. All he has to do is ask. And not make a fool of himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ally Dawson/Austin Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Hearts Thrown Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I plan on finishing this, but I'm gonna shoot straight with you guys: I literally have no idea what I'm doing, I'm just flying blind. I really want to get to the part where Austin &amp; Ally have kids, so we're heading in that direction, but between here and there, I don't know what we're doing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Things were new-ish between them. It was different, seeing her here, being Austin &amp; Ally again instead of Austin Moon and Ally Dawson, two old-time best friends on two completely different paths in their careers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had imagined this moment since they parted ways four years ago, since the disaster that had broken both hearts and left them to scramble in picking up the pieces. On tour, Austin would read the books he remembered Ally liked, and he would put his finger in the middle of the page and shut the book, staring out the window as towns and cities alike, deserts and mountains, bright lights and empty skies, all passed him by. He imagined doing something romantic for her, going the extra mile, but there was never a good example of what to do, never a good option left to him in any of the books he read. Darcy was the best one in the classic romantic novels he read, but he was unsure that proposing to Ally immediately was not the wisest course of action. And anything Heathcliff did was simply out of the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to write music, a return back to the pop music that caused him to take off and become an international superstar. His music turned into love ballads and a certain girl always stuck in his mind, so much so that Jimmy Starr had pulled him aside and told him to get his shit together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Basically, Austin had a new songwriter. Not as good as Ally, of course not, and he occasionally slipped one of his love songs into his albums, but he had a songwriter nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Austin had dealt with the possibility of never seeing Ally again face-to-face, but now they were here, now they had kissed again and now they were at a cheap diner in Miami, laughing nervously across the table at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat. “I, uh, read a lot of the books you used to like. I really don’t understand why you enjoyed </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wuthering Heights,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Heathcliff was pretty much the worst.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ally tilted her head and pursed her lips. “I’m trying to come up with something, but nope, you’re right, he was pretty much the worst. Most of the characters were the worst in that book.” She pushed aside her empty plate and leaned forward. Never resting her elbows on the table, it was too wrong for her to do so, so she folded her hands together and rested her wrists against the edge of the table. “What else did you read?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want them alphabetically or chronologically?” He dipped another fry into ketchup and lifted it to his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You actually read that many books?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Austin shrugged with one shoulder. “I mean, it’s not like there’s a lot of stuff to do on tour. Sometimes I wish I’d gone to college, just for a different change of pace. Make new friends, do a little something other than music. I guess reading kept me sane.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ally frowned. “I literally never thought I would ever hear those words come out of your mouth ever. Not only did you enjoy reading, you wanted to go to school?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned and shook his head. “I think I only disliked reading because I didn’t find the right books. I actually really like the classics. Except for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wuthering Heights,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m never going to like that one, Als.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head to the other side. “You’ve never called me ‘Als’ before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be fair, we all call you by your normal nickname, it just feels right. I can stop if you want,” he said, dangling a French fry into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. “I don’t mind it.” Ally worried her bottom lip between her fingers before she sighed. “Do you think it will work this time? I mean, we’ve tried this before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Austin’s face softened, and he reached to cover her hand. “We tried it a long time ago, when we were just kids. We’re both…technically adults now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your frontal lobe isn’t–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know my frontal lobe isn’t fully developed yet,” he said, a smile playing on his lips, “but I’ve grown up a lot in four years. I’ve learned from my mistakes. I would hope that I learned to be better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ally squeezed his hand. “Hey, um, this is a weird question, but, like, don’t take this the wrong way, but do – did – you have a girlfriend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised his eyebrows. “Since you? Nope. I just…when I was a teenager, I cared a lot about looks, but when I dated you, I knew that I was into your personality just as much as your looks, unlike my other girlfriends, and no one else in these past four years has really…met the bar.” He laughed awkwardly and leaned back, rubbing his neck with his right hand. “Sorry, I’ll shut up now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed a little bit and lifted her hand for the check.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Austin licked his lips. “Uh, why– why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I mean, I did kiss you on national television, I just wanted to make sure I didn’t do something really stupid or make someone pissed.” Ally thanked the waitress who brought the check to their table and began to open her clutch when Austin grabbed the check from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scribbled his signature, placed his card in the folder, and passed the check back to the waitress. “I mean, you probably pissed Brooke off, but honestly, I don’t really care. The girl is psychotic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does she still stalk you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Austin shook his head. “Nope, took out a restraining order on her. Jimmy’s recommendation, and honestly, I should have done it a lot sooner. Hopefully she’s less psychotic by the time the restraining order expires, but I am 1000% prepared to sign another restraining order.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time all evening, Ally put her elbow on the table, propping her chin in her hand. “Normally, I would tell you to consider her feelings, but I mean, it’s Brooke, I’m genuinely surprised you didn’t take out a restraining order on her as soon as you found out how insane she was. She wasn’t that psychotic on your first couple of dates.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head. “She wasn’t, was she?” He shrugged and thanked the waitress when she brought his card back. “It’s becoming more common. Honestly, Jimmy is gonna be glad that we’re back together, in whichever way, because we won’t have to spend as much money on lawyers for restraining orders.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ally pressed her lips tightly together. “I really hope to God that I do not have those psychotic fans, especially of the opposite sex.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Austin winced. “Um, look, I can drive you back to your apartment if you want, and we can talk to Ronnie and Jimmy in the morning about another tour and, uh, catching up. I don’t want you to encounter any psychotic fans, but especially not this late at night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That seems wise.” Ally slid out of the booth and linked arms with Austin. “You know, I did miss you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t how he imagined it in a million years, but it was better, because it was them and it was real. Ally was with him, and they were Austin &amp; Ally, once again, and hopefully, for the rest of their lives.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's really nice to write again! For my subscribers who read everything I write (hey Dawn), I still plan on hopefully finishing the rewrite, but I need to slowly get back into writing again, and splitting my time between Nicholas/Mia and A&amp;A is the only way to accomplish that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>